Reunions
by at-a-glance
Summary: Sam returns to Amity as a rockstar after living in California for six years. She cant wait to see all her friends. But things just arent what she expected.[finsihed]
1. Back to Amity

A/N: Geoff is based off of Geoff Kresge from Tiger Army, and The Horrorpops, Future Sam is based off Patricia Day from The Horrorpops, their personalities are my creation. Ha

* * *

Twenty four year old Sam sat in the car next to her best friend and talented band memeber Geoff. She smoothed out her dress as the lighted building came into view. 

"Are you excited?" He asked his voice was soft and dark.

"Of course." She answered looking back at him."I cant wait to see all my friends I'd lost contact with."

"Yeah I cant wait to meet this Tucker and Danny I've heard so much about. I mean they've got to be worth something you never ever stop talking about them." Geoff joked.

"Haha," She stated sarcastically and nudged his shoulder with her arm."You're a comic genius."

"Thanks."

Sam rolled her eyes, he was always playing around.She checked her hair in the mirror and then fixed her lipstick.

"Would you quit worring you look great." Geoff said as he watched her make sure her eye shadow was straight.

"Well I am a singer, they'll expect me to look presentable."

"Sam, you're a psychobilly rocker, they dont expect any beauty queen."

"Are you calling me ugly?" Sam joked.

"Well, maybe..."Geoff playfully remarked.

Sam and Geoff laughed as he pulled up to thebuilding in the blue rental car. Sam stepped out and looked around a few people were going in, Sam knew she was late. Geoff walked beside her straightening is blacktie and brushing off his purple suit.

"Why did I ever let you talk me into wearing a suit?" He complained.

"I think you look dashing." Sam said sweetly."Geez you dont always have to wear a black tee that shows off you're tattoos."

The two walked into the school with heads held high, even if they looked very strange. A goth rocker woman with a flattop rocker at her side looked very out of place.

Sam was wearing a blood red strapless dress with black poka dots, she had on black fishnet tights, her trademark lace necklace and braclets, and she was wearing hot tamali red lipstick with red eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She was also wearing her favorite boots.Her hair was now shoulder length but still had the same style about it.

Geoff was wearing a purple tux with a black tie, he two had wrist bands on and he also had a dark brown flattop with blue streaks going through it. Geoff had on black and white checkered Creepers. He was wearing a light covering of eye shadow to darken his eyes and he had a tattooed tear on his face.

The two looked very odd indeed. And they also got many head turns. Their band wasnt incredibly famous but they were still recognized by the citzens of Amity, surely eveyone who knew of Sam would know she became famous.

People approached her and Geoff and asked for autographs and pictures, they'd probably get something of it on Ebay.Sam recognized people she'd grown up with. And found it hilarious to know what they became.

Paulina was a banker, she didnt have much money and she didnt dress like a tramp. Dash had become a pee wee football coach and a gym teacher. Kwan wasnt there because he'd actually gone somewhere with his football skills. Star became a LL Bean model, nothing major.

Valerie and Tucker however were planning on getting married. Tucker was an electronics engineer and Valerie was a cop. The two made a very nice lifestyle and were happily together. Unfourtanately Sam didnt see Danny.

The night moved on and Mr.Lancer made a speech, Sam was recognized by him. And then there was some dancing and before they knew it the Ten year renioun was over.

"You know I liked your old friends." Geoff said as they walked back to the car."I wonder how your parents will be."

"Trust me they wont be as great. It's too bad we didnt see Danny." Sam returned and sighed at the thought of her raven haired best friend.

"Dont worry Sam, I'm sure we'll see him, I mean we will be here for a week." Geoff reassured her.

"Yeah maybe..."

Sam was just about to get in the car when Tucker stoppped her.

"Sam wait can I talk to you?"He called.

Sam nodded and shut her door and walked towards Tucker in the parking lot.

"Yeah what is it Tucker?" Sam smiled.

"It's about Danny." He answered."Listen Sam there was something that happened when you were gone..."

* * *

I was posessed to make this story I know I have others but oh well. Enjoy and review, i dont care what you say.more soon


	2. Bad News is Never Good

Sam looked at Tucker, he seemed very serious. "Tell me Tucker." She said. 

"Wait,why dont you follow me back to my apartment, it's kinda a long story."

Sam nodded, she walked back to her car where Geoff was waiting. "I'm driving." Sam announced.

"Um ok, what's this about?"

"I'll explain on the way ok?"

"Ok." Geoff answered raising an eyebrow. But he moved to the passengers seat.

Tucker and Valerie's apartment was only fifteen minutes from the school. Sam eagerly followed the couple up the stairs and into their apartment. Tucker motioned for her and Geoff to sit on the pale yellow couch. Tucker sat opposite in a pale chair. The room was crowded with boxes.

"Why dont I get some coffee started." Valerie suggested.

"I'll help." Geoff offered.

She nodded and the two went into the kitchen. Geoff wanted to get to know Valerie and he also knew whatever was going to be said was really not his buisness and he knew probably wouldnt get it.

"So you're good friends with Sam?" Valerie asked as she started the coffee.

"Oh yeah."He answered."You know there's something about her thats just so mysterious."

"Yeah Tucker too, I think the whole thing circulates with that Danny.But I dont know and I guess I never will."

"What do you mean?" Geoff asked.

-------------------

"Ok Sam, while you were gone well Danny he..."Tucker looked at her she was leaning forward looking interested."He was heartbroken."

"He was?" Sam asked looking at her friend. He nodded. "I dont understand."

"He loved you more than anything in the whole world.It broke him to see you go."

"I didnt realize..."Sam said softly.

"It wasnt your fault.In fact he blamed himself said he was so stupid for letting you go but he also said he never wanted to hold you back. He waited to hear from you but you never made contact. So a couple weeks before his nineteenth he just disappeared. And we dont know wher he is to this day. And Sam we all have to consider the fact that he very well could be dead."

"But you dont know that for sure, right? I mean he could still be alive somewhere."

"It's possible, but it's not likely, if he hasnt made contact with you or anyone else then he's probably gone for good."

"So are you saying I'll never see Danny again? That he's just gone?"Sam questioned her voice carrying a great sorrow.

Tucker nodded looking at her with pity."He could've run away, he could've been snatched by a ghost. We dont know what happened."

"I'm gonna find him Tucker. Dead or alive, I will find where our friend is." Sam proclaimed determinedly.

"Sam please dont obsess over this."

"What are you saying? Do you even realize it, it's not obsessive to want to know what happened to your best friend. Look I promise I'll keep in touch, this time I wont be foolish enough to let my career get in the way of my friends."

"Ok."Tucker said.

Tucker and Sam exchanged phone numbers and emails. Promising that they wouldnt stop talking to each other. Then Sam called to Geoff.

While in the car Sam drove silently. Geoff took it upon himself to make conversation.

"Did you know they are moving to Long Beach, that's near our neck of the woods. You could see them more often."

"That's nice." Sam answered apathetically.

"Sam I thought you'd be a little more happier, what's wrong?" Geoff asked concerned.

"Everything." Sam returned.

He stayed silent for the rest of the trip to her house, There he met her parents and was shown where he would sleep in a rather large guest bedroom. Sam went to her room, kicked off her boots and plopped down on her old bed. It wasnt fair.

Thats when she noticed a framed picture of her and Danny on her night stand. She reached for it and studied it. Her finger tips traced Danny's outline and tears fell onto the glass that protected the photo.

She always liked this picture,they were leaning back to back with each other.They both had their arms crossed and they both wore a determined smile like they were under cover agents or something. She couldnt remember why they took this photo, maybe just for laughs.She sniffed as a smile crossed her face. Why is it that he could always make her smile?

Sam didnt know why she left this picture behind so she put it in her suitcase, she didnt want to leave it again. Sam suddenly realized something, she'd ben so caught up in the rush of being a singer she'd forgottenabout the conversation she'd had with Danny before she left.

Sam got up and skimmed through her old backpack. She sighed it still held her diary, the one she had forgotten to take with her.She flipped through to last page, she hoped this would help her find where Danny went.

* * *

Kinda short but hey it's still good. More reviews are always nice. Yes I realize I have a lot of unfinished stories, but I cant help it. 


	3. Turning Up Empty or so She Thought

Sam looked at the last page of her diary, she couldnt believe she had gotten in a fight with Danny before she left. Why on Earth would she ever be so stupid? Sam cursed herself for being that moronic.

_Danny is being so weird since I told him I was going to college in California. I thought he'd be happy that I got accepted, but all he does is say he doesnt want me to go. What does he know? Yesterday was the last straw, he finally wore down on my last nerve. He stopped me while I was walking home._

_"Sam you cant leave." He protested, I dont know why he keeps holding me back._

_"Of course I can and my plane leaves tomorrow so I have to pack." I told him, I guess I let my voice be a little too bitter._

_"Sam you dont understand..." He statred to say but I didnt let him finish._

_"Danny cut it out, all week instead of being happy for me you keep saying that I shouldnt go, or to listen to you. It's a big world Danny and I want to see some of it. So LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I stormed away after that, not even caring to listen to something he muttered. I looked back after I turned the corner. I felt kinda bad as he hung his head kicked the dirt and walked away. He looked defeated. I dont know why he is so weird, why is he so desperate to keep me here?_

_I tried calling before my plane left but he didnt answer. I left a short goodbye on his cell phone's voice mail, but God only knows if he listened. In one more hour I'm leaving Amity, I should be happy right?_

Sam closed her diary again. She wished she had listened to him, she wished she hadnt been so harsh on him.

"I wish I hadnt been so hard on him." Sam mummbled to herself."No, it's not your fault how could you have known," Sam corrected herself outloud. But a nagging thought bugged her. 'if you had just listened.' it taunted.

Sam woke up from the blinding light of the Sun. She grumbled and found some clothes and went to her bathroom and took a shower. After getting dressed in a black tanktop with a black pair of pants and her Converse shoes she went downstairs. Geoff wasnt there so she went to wake him.

Sam walked in and immediately hated this room, it was the same shade of blue as his eyes were. She really didnt remember this guest bedroom but she noticed Geoff under the covers.

"Wake up Geoff." She called as she pulled the white sheets from him. He groaned and turned over ignoring her.

Sam rolled her eyes 'all guys are the same' she thought. So she, instead of trying to shake him awake, flipped the matress over so he ended up landing with a thud.

"What, what, morning already." He said bewildered.

"Yes sleeping beauty, come on get dressed we got a full day ahead of us." Sam told him.

After breakfast Sam went outside followed by Geoff. "So what are wedoing?" Geoff asked thoughtfully.

"We're going to the Fenton's" Sam answered.

"Oh, are you gonna drive?"

"No silly, it's in walking distance." Sam said.

"Walking..." He complained.

"You can do it you big baby."

"If I must..." He said.

So she led him to the strange house in which the Fentons still resided in. Geoof looked at the large neon on sign that read Fenton. "Gee, do you think this is where they live, cause I'm not sure." He joked.

Sam rolled her eyes,"You better not make cracks like that when we are there." She warned.

"Oh come on I am so polite."

Sam knocked on the door gently. Then footsteps sounded and a old woman opened the door. Sam recognized her to be Maddie Fenton, her hair was a driftwood gray by now and her eyes looked sad and tired. But she wore a sparkling smile the minute she saw the young woman.

"Sam Manson!" She greeted happily. "Oh it is so good to see you sweetie."She said as she hugged Sam. "Well dont just stand there come on in."

Sam and Geoff stepped in the home, which looked very much like Sam remembered. "Jack!"She called. "Jack we have company."

"Coming sweetie!" Bellowed a familar voice. Soon Jack Fenton came up the stairs he had silver hair with only a few strands of black caught within. His eyes were very much like Maddie's, very tired.

"Why if it isnt Sam." He said happily, "And she brought a friend, nice to meet you young man I'm Jack Fenton, and this is my wife Maddie Fenton." He greeted with a smile then he looked to the young woman. "How ya doing kiddo, how's fame treating you?"

"Oh I'm doing fine Mr.Fenton." Sam answered as they sat at the kitchen table.

"So what brings you here Sam?" Maddie asked as the excitement of seeing a familar face died down.

"Actually," Sam began her tone becoming serious."It's about Danny."

The smiles from the parents faded, they glanced at each other at looked back at her. "So you've heard?" Maddieasked grimly.

Sam nodded, "I want to find him." Sam said. "I have to find him."

"Sam," Jack began. "It is highly unlikely anyone will find him, we just dont know where he went. Anything could've happened."

"I know, but I have the money to start the search, and I know I could if I really tried."

"Do you understand that he could be, could be, well gone for good?" Maddie asked unable to say the horrible thing that could've befallen her son.

"Yes, but arent you wanting to know where he is, where he went, what happened to him? Dont you care that Danny could still be out there somewhere." Sam said looking at the two parents.

"Well of course we do." Jack answered. "Then what do you want with us?"

"I want a look around Danny's room, I know he left for a reason I just need the clues."

"Very well, but the only person to go in there since his disappearance was Jazz, so we dont know if she took anything." Maddie told her. "But you can look if you like." She finished and she motioned for Sam to go.

Sam and Geoff went up the creaking stairs and came to a door Sam had opened and closed a thousands times before. As her hand reached for the doorknob she paused and sighed deeply.

"You can do it Sam." Geoff whispered encouragingly.

Sam grabbed the knob and swung oped the door,the two were greeted with dust. The room looked like Sam rememberedonly with a thick covering of dust and some cobwebs scattered around. When the Fentons said no one had been in there they werent lying.

Sam looked around her shoes kicking up the covering of dust causing it to float around them. Geoff sneezed as some got into his noise. Sam kept silent as if she would scare awayclues if she made a sound. She went over to his desk, and shuffled through the dusty papers, nothing proved to be of any use to her.

After forging through the room and looking it over a second time Sam left disappointed. Jazz must've taken away anything that could have been remotely helpful.

"Come on Geofflets go." Sam sighed disheartened.

On their way out they thanked the Fentons. Maddie hugged Sam goodbye and whispered in her ear. "If you find out anything about my boy please tell us, goodluck Sam."

Sam nodded and walked back to her house Geoff following behind. "Now what?" He asked as she sat on her porch.

"We find Jazz." Sam said a small flicker of fire burning in her eyes.

"Sam what if this is all going nowhere, what if we only hit a brickwall?"

"Geoff there are ways around walls and I cant let Danny down, this is partly my fault."

"Alright Sam, I'll follow you and help you, even if we go nowhere with this search." Geoff said.

"Great." SAm said as she leaped up, "now we have to find where Jazz is."

Sam grabbed Geoff's arm and dragged him inside she was going to call Tucker and ask him where Danny's sister was. This whole thing was becoming a mystery, and it was her's to solve.

* * *

hooray, next chapter is coming up, I have to admit I didnt think this story was going anywhere but now this is definatley worth it. Trust me more mystery and excitement to come. Tell me what you think reviews friends reviews.


	4. Danny the Engima

"She lives in New Hampshire." Sam sighed as she hung up the phone.

"That's too bad," Geoff said sincerly.

"No, guess we'll just have to leave sooner, like tomorrow, we'll buy some cheap plane tickets and we are going to see Jazz." Sam said.

"You're kidding, right? Right? Sam?"

But Sam wore a devilish grin one Geoff knew he couldnt win over.

--------------------

Geoff smacked his head as he sat on plane seat as they were about to land. "I cant believe you werent kidding, I cant believe I am going to New Hampshire."

"And I cant believe you havent shut up about that since we started." Sam said. "Besides you said you'd help."

"Yeah but didnt Tucker tell you not to obsess?"

"Geoff this isnt obsessing this is searching. I'm looking for clues."

"Remind me again why you became a singer instead of a detective." Geoff sighed.

"Oh stop it you big baby." Sam teased.

They got off the plane in a place called Portsmouth.It was the big ocean front in New Hampshire, Sam had to laugh. Clearly none of these people had been to Los Angeles and seen the ocean fronts in California.

"So," Sam said as they found their way to through the city. "Tucker said she lives in Portsmouth, so it looks like we're taking a bus."

"I hate you." Geoff declared as they'd been switching buses.

"Yeah but dont worry I think we are there. Hmm 102 Seafar road. This is it." Sam said as they walked up to a white house on a small patch of land. The ocean was not too far away from where she lived.

Sam knocked on the door and a woman with red hair and soft turquoise eyes answered. She looked shocked to see the person on the other side. "Sam?" She gasped.

Sam smiled "Hey nice to see you again."

"Please come in Sam, and Sam's spooky friend too." Jazz joked.

"Ha she's got a sense of humor, I like you." Geoff teased.

Jazz blushed and the two walked in. She led them to a brightly litwhite living room. It looked like something out of a cataloge. Sam and Geoff sat on a a ice blue couch almost the same shade as Danny's eye color. Jazz took her seat on the couch beside Sam.

"I think I know why you are here, my mother called." Jazz began, she got up went into another room and came back with a stack of papers and folders. "This is all I have. I tried to figure out where my brother went to, but none of these papers have given much of a clue. You can try."

"Cool," Sam sighed as the Jazz handed her the bundle.

"Also," Jazz started." I have his old laptop, but I think he changed all the passwords and I havent figured them out. Good luck with that too."

"Jazz, Danny didnt say anything to you after I left did he?" Sam asked.

"He said he wished he'd told you everything. But he didnt tlak much and then a few weeks later he just seemed to drop off the face of the Earth."

Sam felt that guilt again. "Jazz why does this feel like my fault?"

"It's not Sam. It's not."

Sam and Geoff stayed with Jazz overnight. Sam didnt sleep much all she did was talk to Jazz trying to get all the details of Danny's last day at his home. But everything wasnt exactly giving her clues.

------------------------

Sam paced around her home. She'd left Jazz yesterday and now she was in her home in sunny California. She hadnt got much sleep last night, she'd been looking through those papers. Some of it was lyrics she didnt know Danny liked and notes that it looked like he wanted to give to her, but didnt.

And she couldnt figure out that damn password to his computer. "Danny what were you up to before you left? And since when were you so good at making enigmas?" She said aloud as she paced around looking at the clock. "What could he have been after? Danny did you never even leave were you snatched?"

"Wouldnt you like to know?" Came an almost ghostly voice. Sam screamed in shock.

Davey poked his head around the corner and laughed. Sam had nearly hit the ceiling and was scowling at her room mate. "Davey!"

"Oh man Sam you seriously need to calm down." He said.

"You must think I'm crazy for talking to myself."

"No, it's perfectly healthy to talk to yourself, as long as you are the only person answering and not some other voice."

"Well I serioulsy thought I was alone."

"Well then just call me Davey Havok, Super Sleuth." He decreed proudly. "So you still looking for Danny?"

"Of course. I think I'm gonna turn into an insomniac over this."

"Hmmm, I didnt know him, but I'm pretty good at digging for meanings. Here let me see some of those papers." Offered her long haired friend.Sam handed off the papers too him. Davey plopped down on the couch and began to read through them.

Sam for the first began to admire him. He was tall, with very pale skin like her. He was muscular and had full sleeve tattoos on both arms, he had a very handsome face as well. His eyes which were a greenish brown were usualy darkened with a charcol like eyeshadow. Sam remebered him with his shirt off, he wasnt jacked but he was strong, and scrawny like Danny had been, also on his back he had black wings tattooed on. He always had on two elastic bracelets on his arms. His fingernails were painted black today.

He was very handsome indeed. It made Sam feel sorry for him that he was considered gay because of his hair or his eye shadow. But Sam only thought that made him even better. If she still didnt have emotions for Danny she might have considered a realtionship with him. He was sensitive and sweet, and he was always there fro her, and understood her like Danny did.

"Sam?" He said snapping her out of her trance, his voice very dark and soft.

'Damn I must've been caught staring at him.' She thought. "Um yeah Davey?"

"I think I've figured something out, here let me see his laptop." He immediately began to type in something vigorously and finally after a few tries a small ding sounded and Davey smiled in triumph. "I am a genius!"

"What did you type?"

"Watch this," Davey said he pointed to a poste-it- note."It says Mas but you've said he doesnt know spanish so it cant mean 'more' in spanish . So obviously it says Sam backwards. So let's figure why he would but Sam backwards on a pieace of paper.WellI thought at first that Mas his password but no, so then I tried Sam, that didnt work. SoI tried Sam back, still didnt work so I tried Get Sam Back. It worked."

"Geez Sherlock." Sam said staring into his expressive eyes. "So do you think that has something to do with all this?"

"Might be." Davey answered."Ok I'm done intellectualy for the night." He said as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Davey have I ever told you you're the best?"

"Hmm, I've heard the greatest, the coolest, the smartest, um no I dont think the best has been mentioned yet."

"Well you are." Sam smiled.

He smiled back and picked up a TV Guide. "I wonder if anything is on?" He muttered quietly after skimming he began to laugh. "Hey Sam get a load of this."

"What?" Sam asked as she looked up from searching through Danny's documents.

"There's a show tomight that called, 'Do Angels Walk Among Us?'"

"So there are some people who think that they've met angels, I've seen dead people." Sam remarked.

"Wait, wait, let me read you the inscription." He cleared his throat and began to talk in an announcer like voice. "Six couples claim they have all housed in a black haired blue eyed Angel claiming to be a teenage boy named Danny." He stopped for a second. "Hmm Danny isnt that your friend's name. Anyway, named Danny or Daniel he would often come injured but would heal in record time. Have these people been touched by an Angel or was he simply a drifter. Tune in to see tonight at six."

Sam stared at Davey. "Davey." She gasped.

"What?"

"That sounds like Danny. We have to watch that." Sam said excited.

"Aww do we have to..." Davey complained.

"Please Davey, I think this is about Danny.I have to know." Sam begged."It would really help if you watched too."

Davey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ok for you Sam."

"YES!" Sam exclaimed. "The pieces are coming together."

* * *

Is it about Danny or am I just wasting you're time? Find out next chapter. Reviews make me happier. 


	5. Do You Believe in Angels

Ding.A timer went off and a sweet smell filled the home. Sam loved that tasty scent, it reminded her of her grandmother's kitchen, if her grandmother had been a vegan. Still vegan cookies smelled so delicious. Had she not been waiting around the tv and searching through the infernal laptop she would have been hovering around Davey.

He entered the living room with a plate of vegan cookies and two glasses of soy milk. "What did you do you sweet chef you." Sam smiled as he took his seat beside her and put the food and drinks on the table.

"You love my cookies." He teased."And hey if I have to sit through a whole two hours of "angels" then I might as well be eating something good to take my mind off boredom."

"I'm not sure whether I should be insulted or grateful." Sam said as she switched on the tv and grabbed a cookie."So I'll be a little of both." She took a bite."No wait, I am more grateful." She flashed him a smile and closed the computer.

Davey laughed and made himself comfortable as did Sam. The show was an interview with six couples who lived spread across the Western half of America. None of them knew each other or lived in the same state.The last couple was the last to see the mystery boy, the lived in Nevada.Sam watched as the last woman spoke of her interaction.

"My husband my daughter and I were driving home that night from a Fourth of July party. When we got home we noticed that our dogs were out back in the field surrounded by a few coyotes. My husband was sure that one of our colts had fallen and our dogs were protecting them. So we turned on a light and ran out to the field with a shotgun. My husband shot it off to scare the coyotes. But what we found was not one of our horses but a boy who looked to be about eighteen.He was wounded. But the nearest hospital was three hours away so we called a doctor friend who had a clinic in town which was thrity minutes away."

Sam's mind went off as the woman began to explain the grueling trip to the doctors. She'd learned that all of them found him injured in some strange way as if he'd been attacked. And almost all the time they found him unconscious but alone. This all seemed so familar to her.

"We took him home and we expected him to stay for a few weeks due to his near fatal injury, buta week in a half later he was fine. The wound had completely scarred over and had been practically gone. He thanked us for our kindness and then the strange boy named Danny left. We dont know where he came from but the only idea we got to where he was going was that he was looking for his "dreamgirl." My twenty year old daughter who is a professional paintermade some sketchings of him while he stayed. She claims he seemed almost ghostly at times."

The camera zoomed in on the paintings and drawings of the mystery boy. Sam jumped up at them and looked freaked out. "THATS DANNY!" She yelled.

Davey squinted and studied them then pulled out a picture from the coffee table drawer. He glanced back and forth at them and nodded. "It does look an awful lot like him." Davey agreed.

"Are you kidding me it looks JUST like him!" She shouted with excitment and anticipation.

The interviewer looked at the woaman. "So do you know where this Danny is?"

"No, we dont. But if he's out there we'd like to hope he's alright and that he's found his dreamgirl. My daughter thinks that he is a spirit who lost his girlfriend in an accident or he died without saying something to his crush and is roaming the land looking for her. But I guess we wont ever know what he is."

"I do I do!" Sam shouted at the tv and she began to rant of the stupidity of the people as the credits rolled. Davey listened only because he cared about Sam.

"I just gotta find him, did he make it to California? I gotta know." She sighed finishing.

---------------------

Sam worked for months on her search, completely ignoring her band and slowly slipping into a depression. Davey wasn't around since he and his band AFI were recording a new cd. While he was walking with Jade towards the guitarist's motorcycle he talked about Sam.

"I dunno what to do anymore. She's getting so depressed and frustrated. She's losing sleep, and hardly eating." Davey explained as he put on a helmet.

"Well," Jade said hopping onto the bike and Davey seated himself behind him. "I think I should take her for a ride tomorrow, all day. You know to clear her mind. Some fresh air will do her good."

The next day came and Jade came in the house and woke Sam up who was hidden beneath dark black covers with papers sprawled out around her. She opened her purple curtains and threw a black helmet with purple roses on it at her.

"Get up sleepy head, we're going for a day trip."

"Jade." She moaned as she looked a the man who had skater style brown hair with blonde tips. He wasnt very tall, but he had muscular arms.

"No moaning. You cant keep doing this. So get dressed."

Sam got into a black mid-drifttank top simalar to her high school one, and a pair of black hip hugging bell bottoms. She put her combat boots on and her fake leather jacket. She met Jade outside who was leaning against his black and blue motorcycle. She put on her helmet and he put on his.

"Ready?" He asked, she nodded and he revved the bike and took off.

Hours passed as they rode through Los Angelas and Sam had cleared her mind. She finally relaxed and just enjoyed life. Well her tranquilty was short lived when out of no where a bullet whizzed by them.

"Jade I thought those guys were in prison!" She shouted.

He gritted his teeth and thought about the men who hated him and had shot him in the arm. "They were." He shouted back. "Sam hold on!"

Sam gripped his waste, and they did a wheelie and sped through traffic. Dodging cars and nearly turning the bike over a few times. "We're gonna die." Sam said negatively.

"No we arent. I can handle this."

Jade turned off to a back road that went through a forest. It was safer than main roads although they would be secluded with those maniacs. But it gave Jade a better opportunity to maneuver.

There were two men on dark green bikes that followed, each had a gun. They couldnt get a clear shot but Sam was sure that a few bullets had whizzed past her head. But she trusted Jade with her life, he wouldnt let her get hurt.One of the men careened off the road as a mysterious motorcyclist came up behind them.

He had a black helmet with green writing on it, it hada tinted visor so his face was unseen. His bike was black with white streaks and he was adorned in all black with some white stripes on his jacket.

"Who the hell is that?" Jade asked aloud.

"I sure he's here to help." Sam responded as she held tighter to Jade.

Jade didnt look back, with this new mystery biker to distract the psycho man, he was able to get ahead. Finally they only heard one bike coming up behind them. And a loud explosion followed. Jade looked behind him to see the new rider. Jade flashed him a smile as the person rode up alongside him. He in turn gave him the thumbs up.

Another engine started coming closer, and in a second the guy in black was shot. He was unable to control his bike and he went off the road and down a hill that led to the woods.

"We have to help him!" Sam shouted.

"I know as soon as I take care of this bozo."

The second psycho rider was not as smart as the other before him. Jade did a sharp U-turn which caused the man to look back and hit a tree, his already damanged bike landed on him. Jade turned off back to the place where the mystery man had gone off. He parked his bike on the side of the road and ran towards the wreckage.Sam grabbed a cell phone out of the saddle bag and called 911.

Jade saw the man that the motorcycle was on the guy and he pulled it off and looked at the lettering on the man's helmet. It said Fantom. 'What a strange way to spell it' He thought. The man was alive but Jade had to see if he had any head damange and if he was still conscious.

He pulled off the helment and looked at the man, he recognized him immediately. "SAM!" He called. "I think you should see this!"

* * *

horaay, another chapter. lalala I am happy and right now half asleep so if its a little repetitive, well sorry I just didnt wanna lose my thought.and yeah I realize it's not so secret who the biker might be, and if you didnt know who it was before you probably do now. or maybe I'm just razzing you and I'm gonna put a twist on it, well I guess you'll just have to wait. Reviews I love them. 


	6. He's Back

Sam made her way carefully down the slope into the wooded area. She tripped on roots and twigs. She could see Jade shaking the figure. 'What is he so frantic about?' Sam thought.

Then it hit her. Jade's little brother was a motorcyclist. Perhaps the mystery rider was really Smith. Sam hurried over, she was getting a closer look and noticed the man didnt have brown hair. It was black, the same color as a moonless midnight. The same endless black that seemed oh so familar. Black hair is common, but this seemed to a have a certain raven like sheen.

Sam's heart skipped a beat as a sudden realization washed over her. Danny. She sped up into a run and stopped at Jade's side. Her purple eyes traced the figure's outline. Scrawny, but muscular, pale, a small nose like herself, and a pair of lips drawn into a recognizable frown.

"He looks like..." Jade began as Sam stared down.

Sam shut her eyes for a second to calm herself. "We cant be sure." She muttered. "This isnt real."

"Well, did you call?" Jade asked and was answered by approaching sirens.

----------------------------

"Well well well. If it isnt Danny, no last name." Greeted a nurse when Danny opened his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his head with his left hand and pulled back.

"Yeah, looks like a bullet got you in the arm." Said the plump brown haired woman, who was in her forties. "So that makes about what, seven bullet wounds."

"Gerdy please." Danny said looking into her green eyes. "Why are you keeping count?"

"Well I figure someone should." She smiled. "Now Danny what have I told you about coming here?"

"I do it too often." He answered annoyed. "I know I know."

"One day you'll end up down the hall. And I dont want that to happen."

Danny knew what she was talking about, she was talking about the morgue in the hospital. He knew the woman only lectured him because they'd grown close, they were great friends. She only cared, she was like an older Jazz. 'Jazz.' He thought quickly. He really missed his sister.

"What are you my mother?" He joked.

"I'm not that old. Look do you have a place to go, cause you can always come to my home." She offered.

"Nah, I feel bad for always mooching off of you. I got a place downtown."

"You mean that old abandoned building. You cant stay there Danny. It's a run down old apartment building."

"It suits me fine." He answered.

"Well I'm not sure why but you have some people waiting outside for you.A young woman and her gentleman friend." The nurse sighed.

"Really, people to see me?" He asked looking surprised. "Who are they?"

"I dont know. But you can go home or whatever you call it. So please be careful." She said as she walked him to the door.

"Will do Gerdy." Danny said with a quick wave of his hand.

He walked down the hall wondering who on Earth would come to see him. He really didnt have friends anymore, just aquaintances. He wasnt excited though, if they knew he was here they probably were trouble.

Sam rubbed her knees nervously, Davey put his arm around her shoulders. "Sam you need to relax. I'm sure it's ok."

"But Davey what if Jade was right, what if it is him. It did look an awful lot like him." Sam said nervously in protest. "And if it is what should I say, should I say hi, or..." Davey silenced her with his finger.

"You'll know when he shows. Ok? But stressing over it wont help you."

Sam relaxed and looked up and saw a familar face. He was dressed in a black t-shirt a pair of black jeans and gray tennis shoes. Sam immediately recognized those blue eyes. She pulled away from Davey and approached the figure cautiously. She was afraid that if she ran to him she would wake up from what felt like a fantasy.

"Danny, is, is that really you?" She asked standing in front of him.

Danny looked down and drank in the young goth woman. She was much more beautiful then he remembered. She had deadly curves, pale skin, and her black hair was longer than it had been, but it was still fasioned in the DevilLock style.But her eyes, he immediately remembered, they were just such a strange yet enchanting color that held all the saddens and beauty of the world in them.

"Sam? You look, you look..."

"Diffrent?"

"No. Beautiful. You've grown up so much." He said stunned.

"Well you have too." Sam said looking up, he was a at least three inches taller than her. But she had always been used to him being her height. "Danny where have you been?"

"Long story." He answered quickly.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked. "Look you can come back to our apartment and you can tell me everything."

Danny didn't resist, not like he had any other place to be. He sat in the off white couch in Sam and Davey's house. Daney offered to make them coffee and Sam said down beside Danny and stared at him. "It's been so long." She muttered.

"I know." He returned.

"I dont understand you at all." Sam said. "You just up and left Amity without any fair warning.You know everyone was looking for you. They think you're dead."

"Oh man. That's kind a bad huh?" Danny said with a nervous smile.

"You think?" Sam stated. "Why didnt you just tell people?"

"I dont know. Just one night I was thinking about you and what you said and what I didnt say. I was stupid Sam really stupid. I always was after someone else I was always after the wrong person and I realized that there was only one girl I should've let in. It was you Sam." He said.Sam stared at him she didnt know what to say so he continued. "I dont know what I was thinking maybe I should've told someone. But you just meant so much to me, and I just had to find you right away. Had I known it would've taken this long I would've planed it better." He laughed.

"This was all because of me?" Sam asked looking him in the eyes.

"Well you and other stuff." He answered. "I guess I did run away. Things were just so complicated." Danny said. "I feel like a coward though."

"Now, now, running away does not make you a coward." Davey interrupted as he brought in the coffee.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Danny asked.

"Well." The man began."For one the way you make it sound was that you were not only looking for Sam but you were trying to escape something, what that is I dont know. But I doubt you left because you hated life."

"Geez you are so smart." Danny remarked, "Sam I didnt know you were living with a genius."

Sam giggled and Davey smiled. "It's true." Davey smiled. "I am the next Einstein."

"Oh your so full of it." Sam laughed and pushed him gently and playfully. "Look I'm ging to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Once Sam headed upstairs Davey leaned in closer to Danny, "She's something special isnt she?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah she is." Danny said.

"Look I know you like Sam and I do too, but I know she likes you back. So you should make a move, before I do."

"Is this a challenge?" Danny asked looking Davey in the eyes.

"It doesn't have to be, but if you really want her, you better make it clear soon before somebody else does."

* * *

yay i've finally updated. Tell me what you think. 


	7. Surprise?

Danny had now offically taken up residents with Sam and Davey for a full week. He didn't like mooching off of Sam, but she refused to let him go back to his old way of living. He saw no problem with the way he used to live, but Sam advised him that he was better off staying in their guest room.

It took some adjusting but Sam and Davey made him feel right at home. Although Danny had a few days to get used to eating vegan. Sam wasn't vegan which meant there was normal food lying around in the cabinents, but Davey was. And he was the cook for the house, and Danny had to admit he was a damn good one.

Danny had also finally got his motorcycle back from the shop so he could come and go easily, although he always could, it was just a little less suspicious. As for the little challenge Davey had prosed to Danny they both stayed as normal around Sam as much as possible. Life was becoming a comfortable routine.

Saturday morning came around and Sam had just got off the phone. "Hey guys," She spoke quickly entering the kitchen. "That's was Geoff we have a lot of work on the new record to do. So I'm going to have to leave for a week." She explained."Will you two be alright together?" Sam asked.

Davey looked up from the black notebook he had and smiled at Sam. "Sure Sam, no problem."

"Yeah it's fine with me." Danny said, he actually was excited on getting to know Davey even better.

"That's good, well I gotta go dressed and pack. I'm leaving in two hours."

"Geez, I like how Geoff gave you time." Davey replied jokingly.

"Yeah tell me about." Sam sighed as she exited.

When Sam returned the two men had to drink in the goth. She was wearing her hair up, and she wore a purple tube top that had three bats on it. She had a simple black mini skirt on and her famous combat boots. But she was quite a lovely sight to behold with her pretty lilac eyes accented with black eyeshadow.

"Have a great time." Davey said looking back down and continued writing.

Danny helped Sam to her car and stood outside in the drive way with her. She opened her door then looked thoughtfully at Danny. "You going to be ok with me gone?"

"I'll be fine, besides Davey seems mellow."

"Well, just be careful about your powers." Sam said looking at him.

"Why? He's not secretly with the government is he?" Danny laughed.

Sam giggled, "No, but I don't want you to scare him to death. God I'd be scared to find out the person I was living with was a ghost. And just a note he's extremely observant."

"Hey, I'm only half ghost." Danny corrected with a smile.

"Does it matter?" Sam shrugged, she looked down at her watch and then back up at him. "Well I gotta go, or Kim will get testy, and if he gets mad he just may rip my face off."

"Well then what are you waiting for I wouldn't want your face to be taken off."

"Why, do you think it's pretty?" Sam teased.

Danny blushed but answered truthfully, "Well yeah."

"Aww your so damn cute." Sam laughed running her hand through his hand and then she got into her car. "Well bye Danny."

"Bye Sam, have fun." Danny waved as she Sam put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

He the rejoined Davey inside. But the singer was just as he'd left him, scribbling vigorously in that notebook. Danny didn't want to disturb him so he sat quietly and picked up the newspaper.

Davey stopped and looked up for a second and observed Danny.There was just something that struck him as odd about that man. And it was all held in his eyes, those two blue eyes had a haunted look to them. When he smiled, it never quite reached his eyes, there was pain, misery, sorrow, love, hate, destruction, all weighted down in the blue orbs. He couldn't help but wonder why?

Davey looked back down quickly and diverted from his original thought for lyrics and began to describe Danny's eyes. Enthralled, Davey came up with a whole new song just from a simple description. Davey put his pen down and looked up, he was done for the day and decdided he was going to get the mail.

Danny sat at the table deciding what he would do today, hang out with Davey, go for a cruise, or maybe check up on that younger kid who liked to help him out and called himself S.Upget. As Danny was making the decision an odd and vaguely familar sensation crept through him. His ghost sense.

Danny glanced around the kitchen in case that ever quiet Davey had slipped in without him noticing. When it seemed empty Danny let two blue rings form around his waist and turn him into Danny Phantom. He lifted himself off the ground and floated, waiting for the intruder to show himself.

Davey fingered through the mail carelessly has he walked towards the front door. "Bill, bill ,fan mail, more fan mail, bill, junk, yet another fan letter..." He mumbled bordely until he heard a crash coming from inside the house. "What the hell!" He yelled grabbing the doorknob quickly.

Davey flung open the door and when he got a good look of what was going on he dropped the mail in the doorway. There were what looked to be ghosts in his home. Ghosts?

As much as the idea of a haunted house sounded cool he was freaked out. Especially by the rather large ghost with black and purple armour adn a large glowing green sword.The black shadow that looked like a horse he rode upon stomped after a scrawny ghost in a black hazmat suit with white hair and radioactive green eyes.

The Knight like ghost abandoned his horse as they neared the kitchen again, deciding it'd be easier to continue the chase on foot. Davey watched as the Knight took swings of his sword at the ghost with the DP signa on his chest. Oh what a mess they were making.

The signer gasped as the Knight struck his sword at the table trying to get DP. All his works for years were in the notebook on that table, it'd be ruined. The DP ghost seemed to realize this and grabbed it before dissapearing from sight momentarily.

Something caught Danny's eye, and he noticed Davey standing off to the side, he was glad he'd rescued the book for him. But the Fright Knight would not leave him alone. No doubt this was Vlad's idea.

The sad thing was, the fight had only been two minutes and the damange done to the house was increasing. Danny had to move this fight before he destroyed the house or Davey was hurt. Boy, that would be fun to explain to Sam.

"Come on spook catch me if you can!" Danny teased as he placed the book down and escaped to the outdoors, the Fright Knight called his horse and followed.

Davey stared dumbly at the kitchen. His lyric book lay unharmed on the counter, and their kitchen table was split in two, while the chairs lay all around the white floor. Then Davey realized something, where was Danny in all this mess? Sam would kill him if anything happened to Danny.

He searched the house frantically but there was no sign of him. That was impossible, Danny couldn't have fled, which could only mean something bad. Davey looked out the window and saw the Knight ghost hit the DP ghost with a glowing purple orb. The ghost stumbled back and slid down against a tree.

The musician watched as two glowing bright rings formed around the suited torso and travelled in seperate paths revealing a figure in a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with black hair and blue eyes. "Danny!" Davey sheirked, both shocked and horrified.

The Fright Knight struck his sword down, nearly splitting Danny's head. But the halfa was too quick, he immediately rolled away and leaped to his feet. He ran around the tree and went back inot ghost mode and continued the battle.

But the minute Davey had seen that little change he'd dialed for Sam. She answered hushing her band memebers.

"Hello?" She said after taking a few relaxing breaths from laughing so hard.

"Sam you are not going to believe this?" Davey shouted histarically.

Sam sucked in the air and bit her lip. "Davey what did you see?"

"Danny he's a thing, a ghost thing!"

"I know, listen Davey is there another ghost after him?" Sam asked calmly, getting wide eyed stares from Geoff, Kim, and Hunter.

"Yeah it nearly killed him and..."

"Calm down, go into my drawer second to last one there is a thermos you can catch it in there, and if you don't know how to work it just throw it to Danny."

"Ok." Davey breathed as he ran up the stairs to fetch it.

"Good luck." Sam sighed and hung up, they'd be fine Danny could handle it any way.

Davey ran outside and shouted to the ghost in the hazmat suite, "Hey catch!"

Danny looked down and saw him throw a thermos at him, he caught it and immediately aimed it at the Fright Knight. He caught him and his steed and capped the top and shook the thermos. "Spirit of Halloween or not, I can still catch you." He teased as he hovered in the air smiling.

He landed back on the ground and stood a few feet in front of Davey. "Hey look thanks for the save man. But how did you..."

"Danny, what are you?" Davey asked interrupting him and staring hard into Danny's ghostly eyes.

Danny's mouth dropped opened and looked back arching his shoulder's nervously. The man's dark brown eyes pierced through him. That was it, he'd been discovered and Sam had only been gone for thirty minutes.

* * *

Ha finally I updated this one, I'm sorry it took so long, but heh I get side tracted, and damn these finals I have to study for. Oh well summer's a coming and I'll have more time, hopefully. 

Ok so there's more to come so tell me what you think of this chapter, I usually like when people review. But your not obligated.


	8. Join the Club

Uhh I keep forgetting to tell you guys, Davey is based off of Davey Havok from AFI. Just to let ya know.

* * *

Davey stared at Danny, waiting for an answer as the ghost stood nervously. Danny had no idea how to react, or if he could even save himself. He thought of just telling him that was his ghost name, but that just woudln't work, Davey was too smart. 

"Alright," Danny sighed, "you caught me. You must think I'm dreadful." He murmmed looking down

"Well not really, my judgement is reserved for later." Davey answered. "So are you dead?"

Danny looked at him with a crooked smile, "Well, not really."

"You don't know, but I don't understand."

"I can explain it to you." Danny offered, "But it's kinda a long story."

"We have plenty of time, but first lets fix that arm your bleeding, or something." Davey said observing the green ectoplasm dripping from Danny's arm.

--------------------------

"Sam what was that phone call about?" Asked Kim as he edged closer to her.

"Uh nothing, nothing." Sam answered flustered.

"Yeah, I always talk about ghosts on my phone calls too." Geoff joked, but shut his mouth as Sam gave him a death glare.

"Look guys it's nothing, it wasn't really about ghosts." Sam tried convincing them, but it wasn't working at the least.

"Right, and I'm not really a bass player. Something's up so spill it." Hunter coaxed.

"Guys I'd like to tell you but I really can't it's kinda complicated." Sam sighed, she couldn't give away Danny, besides she was scared to death about how Davey was going to deal with the fact of the matter.

"Something's definately wrong. Sam go home." Kim said crossing his arms but looking at her with concern.

"What! No, we got to get this new record going our fans..."

"Can wait, Sam we care about you and your life, and if your needed at home, just go."Hunter added putting an arm around her.

Sam looked at Hunter with his bleached blonde hair and soft brown eyes, then she looked to Kim who had a black quiff and soft hazel green eyes. Geoff was smiling although he always was. "Ok, guys. Thanks."

"No prob, Sammykins." Geoff smiled as Sam turned around to grab her coat.

She whipped around and glared at him, "That is the last time I ever take you to meet my parents, and if I wasn't in a hurry I'd murder you."

The guys laughed and she blushed a little, they were always having fun. And it was even more fun when their tour manager Smith Puget was around. She loved all her moments with them. But she couldn't spend any more time here, she had to make sure Danny was ok, Davey had said the ghost had nearly killed him.

--------------------------

Danny stared down at his bandaged arm, and sighed thoughtfully, where to start? Davey came in with his vegan mochalatte and sat on the couch with one leg folded beneath him facing Danny.

"Alright," Danny began. "Well about what you saw." He laughed nervously. "Well I'm half ghost, you see my parents were ghost hunters and they had all sorts of crazy inventions. Uhh, well one day I was in their lab and had a lab accident in a thing called a ghost portal, it's a demention to the Ghost Zone. When I went inside I was zapped, by what I guess you can call ghost energy."

"So you were half killed?" Davey asked putting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"That's one way to put it. I have all the abilities of a ghost and a human I'm what you can call a halfa, there are only really two in existence. Not counting my clone of course."

The man in black lowered the cup to his lap and looked at him oddly. "You have a clone? You mean there's another guy out there that looks just like you and has the same powers?"

"Uhh it's a girl." Danny corrected uncomfortably.

Davey blinked at him, he was now officially confused and bewildered by this man, yet strangely intrigued."How long have you been like this?"

"Since I was fourteen, Sam and my other friend Tucker were there when I turned into what we call Danny Phantom."

"Clever." Davey added.

"Yeah, my sister found out later, and of course all my enemies know too. And well looks like you know too. But you just can't tell anyone. I know it's one of the weirdest things you've probably heard, but if word ever got out that I was a living ghost the government would come and kill and or experiment on me."

"I see. So being a ghost, is it well hard?" Davey asked, he didn't know exactly how to put it.

"I guess so, but it has it's perks." Danny shrugged relaxing a bit. "But sometimes it just plain sucks."

"Oh?" Davey raised an eyebrow in interest.

Danny began to explain some of his adventures in detail while Davey listened, if he hadn't seen the change himself he wouldn't have believed such, shall we say ghost tales. "Yeah, it's kinda cool to fly, turn invisible, walk through walls, and take over people. But..." Danny's voice grew slightly distance as he wavered a bit in his sitting position," it can be really, really draining."

Davey watched as he just fell over and lay on the floor, he winced at thud but smiled slightly." So I see. "He mumbled to himself.

Davey got up and put his empty cup down on the table, he was able to pick Danny up off the floor and drag him onto the couch. He was glad that he was so skinny.

Just as he threw a blanket over him Sam came bursting through the door. "Ok where's Danny?" She asked ina frantic and worried tone.

Davey rolled his eyes and hushed her with his finger and gestured toward the couch. Sam ran over a looked frightened. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Sam calm down, the ghost didn't do this, he said he was feeling drained."

Sam sighed, "So Davey welcome to the fold. You can't..."

"Yeah I know tell anyone."

"Not even Jade." Sam said.

"I don't think he'd believe me anyway. Ghosts, imagine me blathering about seeing dead people. They'd lock me away from the world thinking I was insane. But..." Davey added, "this sort of experiance would make a fantastic song."

Sam shook her head as he went to retrieve his beloved lyric book, he was always writing in that thing. Davey came back and sat in the chair scribbling in his book, but he wasn't writing. When he finished he showed her the sketch he made of the Spirit of Halloween.

"The Fright Knight?" Sam said looking at the drawing.

"Yeah that's who was here."

"Oh no..."

"Oh no what?" Davey asked.

"If the Fright Knight came, then Davey we got trouble." Sam looked at him with worry.

"Of course we do..." Davey sighed dejectedly.

* * *

yeah I'll leave you guys here. I'll update soon. 


	9. So Close And Yet So Far

Sam led Davey to the kitchen and agreed to tell him what was going on. So after a while of Sam trying to explain the whole problem to Davey. He was getting lost easily and somewhere between the talk of Pariah and Vlad's deal with the Fright Knight he stopped her.

"Alright so what you're saying that there's Vlad who I've heard about already, and this Vlad is in some sort of legion with the ghost Danny already captured. And that this Vlad is like Danny except older and evil, and he wants Danny to join him at all costs, am I right?"

"Pretty much." Sam sighed. "I should've never left." Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Hey don't blame yourself, either way that ghost was coming here." Davey said cupping her chin in his hand.

"It's not just that Davey, I mean I never should've left him at all. I should've stayed in Amity."

"Why? I mean how would that stop this whole evil plot thing?"

"I know something went on after I left. There's something he's not telling me, there's a reason he ran off. Danny is not one to run away unless there was a huge problem and he wouldn't have looked for me, the last thing he would do was make it my problem. Unless it was already my problem."

"Sam you need to stop freaking out at these things, seriously I'm sure he'd tell you."

"Tell you what?" Danny asked walking in tiredly.

"Um we were just talking about Smith and him not telling us if we were going on tour this year." Sam said quickly, Danny didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, so I'm glad your back." Danny said sitting down.

"Really? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe because at least someone can make sense of everything." Danny shrugged.

"What am I, clueless?" Davey said raising an eyebrow. But he didn't get an answer Sam and Danny laughed.

"No I'm clueless. Or at least that's what Sam used to call me."

"Yeah, I don't think you'll ever outgrow that nickname Danny." Sam smiled.

"So in light of the situation I say we all go out tonight, my treat." Davey annonced, deriving his attention from his two roommates who he could tell were very much in love.

Sam and Danny agreed, deciding it would be better to go out and have some enjoyment.

Davey took them to a dance club that was actually more fun then they could've expected. There were under ground performances tonight and so the three had a grand time, that is until a drunken man spotted Davey and decided to storm over to where the three were.

The large man grabbed him in headlock and flexed while saying "I'm going to break your exploitive neck." Of which he definitely could've done.

Danny saw this and came up behind the man and dragged him off as Davey fell back and Sam grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You ok?" She whispered worriedly.

"Yeah I think so." He answered rubbing his neck while getting over the shock of what could've happened.

"You got a problem with my friend?" Danny asked angrily while holding the collar of the man although he was much was bigger than Danny.

"Yeah," The man spat he was obviously drunk, "I got a problem with that eye shadow wearing, satan worshipping, sell out fairy."

Danny's eyes narrowed and began to glow a lime green, Sam and Davey shared a look. They knew that he'd pushed Danny over the edge. Danny let go of the man's shirt and stared him down.

"What's wrong shrimpy don't like me insulting your boyfriend. Let me tell you something if you want to help out that insult to music then I guess I'll break your neck too." He balled up his fist and threw an uneasy punch, but Danny ducked skillfully.

The people around stopped dancing and watched the large man lunge at the raven haired man who seemed bored. He tried his hardest to hit Danny but could never since his movements were sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Ooo you're so tough." Danny teased."Come on and hit me," The man tried his hardest to grab Danny but he stepped an inch out of the way. "Come on tough guy can't break my neck unless you use a sneak attack huh?"

Once again the drunk tried to tackle Danny but ended up crashing into a wall. By then security had come along to retrive the man. "You ok Mr.Havok?" Asked one.

"Yes sir Jake I am." Davey answered giving a salute sign.

The man grinned then helped his partner carry off the drunk. Davey and Sam came beside Danny.

"Nice job man." Davey congratulated.

"It was nothing really." Danny shrugged. "Come on lets go I have a feeling the night ended."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I think it's better if we just slip out of here before some one else decides to break Davey's neck."

They walked along the night street each talking happily. "Oh come Danny it was not nothing, he certainly was drunk enough to kill me and probably would've."

"I'm going to have to agree with Davey, he was going to do it if you hadn't dragged him off. God knows no body else was going to save him." Sam added.

"Why do you make such a big deal out of it?" Danny asked, "I mean it's not the first time I've done something to help someone else. And besides it's not like my life was at risk."

"Yeah we know, but it was still very sweet considering the fact you haven't known Davey all that long." Sam smiled, she knew Danny didn't like all the praise.

"Can we just drop the whole I'm so herioc thing right now?"Danny said annoyed.

"Alright." Sam responded then she looked at Davey and a grin crossed her face.

He caught her grin and waited for her next move. She began to hum a tune at first it wasn't very recognizable, but soon it turned into a familar song from the eighties.Finally the two couldn't just hum anymore they began to sing half way through.

"If you're seeing things running through you head, who ya gonna call?" Davey began.

"Ghostbusters! An invisble man sleeping in your bed, who ya gonna call?" Sam joined in.

"Ghostbusters!" They shouted.

Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets his cheeks burning as they sang that old song. As if he'd never heard this one. He continued to walk ahead of them his back arched in embarassment.

"I aint afraid of no ghost." Sam giggled.

The two singers broke out laughing unable to complete the tune. Sam skipped around happily her eyes shinning, she grabbed Danny's hands and forced him to dance along with her. "Come on Danny, when you're all alone pick up the phone ,and call..."She teased.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed but decided to play her game. "Ghostbusters." He groaned.

Sam giggled in happiness as he began to follow her movements. "When was the last time you had any fun?" She laughed as she spun him around.

"A long time ago." He said with a smile.

"You need to loosen up you stiff." Sam said still twirling around with him. Danny was starting to relax, for so many years he'd trained himself to keep his gaurd up. But right now he was just having fun.

Davey laughed and watched them spin around, he really liked Sam, but watching them laugh together made him realize that those two were suppose to be like that. Sam and Danny soon broke out into ballroom dancing in the middle of the side walk beneath a street light.

"Geez I haven't danced since I was seventeen." Danny remarked as pulled Sam against him.

"Really and yet you remember how?"

"Well you did teach me. I could never forget your lessons."

"Damn straight." Sam said.

"Infact," Danny began his tone becoming more serious and quieter. "I could never forget you."

"Really?" Sam sighed quietly back. "Because I felt the same way..."

Danny dipped her and they stared dreamily into each other's eyes. Twinkling sapphire eyes met with shimmering violet ones and in a moment of passion they leaned closely towards one another, but just as they were about to seal the deal a loud engined revved and came towards them.

Danny pulled Sam upright and saw the motorcycle skid to a stop in front of them. "Oh give me a break." Danny muttered under his breath.

"Fantom!" The cyclist yelled not removing his helmet.

"Upget? What do you want?" Danny asked.

"There's a problem D, a huge problem." The cyclist answered gravely.

"There's always a problem." Danny sighed.

* * *

man I got a lot of inspiration for this one cause I saw AFI live last night which meant I saw Davey live. It was good. Don't ask where the Ghostbusters thing came from I watched the movie like last week but that song's been stuck in my head ever since. 


	10. Then There Was a Ringing

Sam and Davey stood back as they watched Danny get on the motorcycle with the mysterious rider. "Guys I'll meet up with you at home." And with that they rode off. 

Sam stared down the road with a heartbroken expression, Davey took note of this and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on it'll be ok."

Sam let out a sigh, "I suppose."

They walked down the street and came across a lighted Cafe with a familar man sitting in a window seat, it was Adam the drummer in Davey's band. He was built very much like Davey and had pale blue eyes.

"Let's go in, I'll get you a coffee to calm your nerves." The singer offered.

Sam agreed and they went in a sat at the booth with Adam, he smiled and uttered a greeting then went back to staring at the swiss miss look a like working at the cash register.

"Oh God, Adam if you keep staring like that your eyes will fall out." Sam said catching his gaze.

"Not to mention the unhinged jaw." Davey added then he looked to the woman, "I think I dated her once."

"Damn does that mean she only likes guys that look like girls?" Adam sighed and ran his hand through his short black hair.

"Ha ha, very funny." Davey snipped then he watched the waitress he'd been trying to call pass by for a third time.

"She doesn't see you," Said Adam grinning with amusement as the woman passed by for the fourth time. "She really cannot see you."

"Should I have worn my blue eye shadow today?" Davey sighed. Deciding that he must be dead and therefore invisible to the average human, Davey patted Sam shoulder and laughed, "Luckily you have the shining too, otherwise I'd be stuck with him for all eternity." Davey said pointing to Adam.

Adam wore a smile and watched Sam catch on, though he had to admit she looked really down. "Here Davey I'll order for us." Sam motioned for the woman and she came over.

Davey decided to take advantage of his invisiblity and began making faces at her. She finished writing down Sam's order and looked at Davey with quite a weird expression. A creepy smile crossed Davey's face and he said one thing. "Boo."

The woman looked disturbed as she walked away with her shoulders rigid. Adam and Sam began laughing at Davey as he basked in the glow of their happiness. "So she can see me." Davey remarked. "I wonder why she chose to ignore _my_ presence?"

"Gee I wonder..." Sam snorted.

The girl Adam had been admiring came over with Sam and Davey's order, she caught sight of the man and smiled. "I should've known." She sighed. "Why if it isn't Mr.Havok, long time no see."

"Why hello Cindy, my dear how have you been." Davey said with a smile at his former love.

"I've been getting by. Who is this young lady?"

"A very close friend, this is Sam." Davey smiled gesturing towards Sam.

"Hi nice to meet you." Sam said holding out her hand. She returned it with a handshake.

Cindy sighed as she looked at Davey. "You scared Bee, she is completely terrified."

"Hey I thought I was a ghost for a second, I'm glad to know that I'm not. If an innocent woman had to be scared in the process then so be it."

Cindy giggled and shook her head, "Some things never change. Goodluck with him sweetie." Cindy said putting her hand on Sam's arm.

"I think I can handle him." Sam smirked.

"Well I better get back to work. Nice talking to you Dave. Oh and here." Cindy said handing Adam a slip of paper with her email and phone number.

"What's this?" Adam said unfolding it.

"Don't think I didn't see you checking me out. Call me some time, I don't work during the day time and I'm free on weekends." With a wink Cindy left.

Adam looked happily at the slip of paper and put it in his pocket. "Ow, she's a smoking little pistol." He remarked looking back up and catching her eyes so she was forced to blush.

"Nice." Sam said taking a sip of her coffee while Davey stirred his vegan latte.

"Oh man, you're in for it. That Cindy's a wild one." Davey said but Adam didn't seem to care. "So anyway Sam." Davey began as he changed the subject. "I finally get what that tattoo you have means. I never understood why it was there, but now I do."

Sam blushed at the thought of the small DP symbol just above her hip. It wasn't noticeable unless she wore a low rise pair of pants and a mid-drift, or a two piece.

"You mean that strange D symbol Sam has?" Adam asked looking at the red girl sitting across from him.

"I told you guys it was just a design I came up with when I was fourteen and I just like it a lot." Sam said and she elbowed Davey for bringing it up.

"Yeah but you got it because of Danny." Davey teased.

"Man that guy is so cool I met him like once, but he gives me this vibe that he's laid back, except for one weird thing I can't quite place my finger on it. He gives me almost a preternatural feeling." Adam said thinking about the oddness of Sam's old friend.

"Adam you are such a dork." Sam sighed at his ramble, the man was an awfullot like Tucker.

Davey had felt that way too when he had met Danny, but now he knew why. After staying there and laughing and talking for about an hour the three decided to go. They walked down the street together and Davey and Adam told Sam about all the places they used to play nearby.

As they rounded a corner they came to a high end furniture boutique, Adam stopped and looked at it seemingly lost in memories.

"Uh Adam why are we stopped." Sam asked looking at the closed store.

"We used to play here a lot, and there'd be naked people, fire, blood, animals, and cermonial wine." Adam remarked pressing his nose up to the window. "Now I'm like 'Hey thats a nice table.'"

Davey peered in, "It is a nice table." He said with a stiffled laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even hang with you two." Sam said shaking her head with a huge grin. Then always knew how to make her laugh.

Soon they parted ways and Sam and Davey came to their home. It was empty. Sam sighed and plopped down on her stomach on their couch. "It's eleven fourty where could he be?"

"I'm sure he's just fine Sam. He'll come back soon." Davey soothed as he put his jacket in the closet.

Davey joined her in the living room and went towards the cd player. Sam watched as he put in a disc and frowned as the cd player read error. He looked at it angrily and slammed his fist onto the table. Sam giggled and pulled her head from the pillow to turn over.

"How many times will Davey put a disk into a CD player before realizing its a DVD?" She sighed.

Davey mentally smacked himself but blushed. "Right I, knew that..." He said as Sam let out another laugh.

"Right...Hey Davey have you checked you're email yet, or are you still trying to sign on with your playstation?" Sam teased.

"Oh come on Sam, you know I figured out the difference a month ago."

Sam smirked again, Tucker would have a ball teaching this guy about technology, providing he doesn't kill him for being so technologicaly challenged.

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Said the embarrassed Davey. "At least I know how to work that."

Sam covered her head with the pillow and closed her eyes, all she could think about was Danny. Davey's voice grew somber and the only thing she caught was "We'll be right there." Sam turned over again, she didn't want to go anywhere, but the 'we' could've meant his band. She hoped.

"Sam get you're coat." He said grimly.Sam sat up and the look on Davey's face told her something was terribly wrong.

* * *

(HUGE A/N)Wow leave it to a single phone call to change the mood. So how do you like this chapter? Does anyone usualy read my author notes? Will I ever learn how to spell? I cannot answer these questions or can I? I am rambling, please forgive me. 

Ok people I have something to tell you, I am having the worst writers block on "Fallen Out" I have a few documents written out on which way the story will go, and I can't decide. If you've read it and you want to help here's some ideas and if you haven't read it what are you sitting around for?

These are some ideas from where I last left off, with a scream.

ok idea one: The scream was Danny and they find him beated up in his room from a mysterious ghoul that no one saw. But they knew it was a ghost.

idea two: Again the scream belonged to Danny and they find him all cut up in his room and beleive him to be sucidal.

idea three: Danny's scream, but they find him just fine and he convinces them it was just a dream, but is concealing a large gash that Jazz notices

idea four: The scream is Jazz's but when they go to see her she's gone.

idea five: Stan hears the scream but when he checks to see where it is he finds no problems. He starts to question his own sanity and starts seeing Danny do inhuman things.

These are not the complete story just from where the chapter two will go. If you like any of these just tell me so. Ok I will not lie I am lost, but I might chose one now that I see them written out, eh who knows. Sorry for those uninterested who just wasted their time reading my little summaries, feel free to hit my repeatedly and throw broken bottles in my face.


	11. Even More Problems Surface

Sam got up and looked at Davey. "What's going on?" She asked.

"That was the hospital." He said.

Sam's eyes widened and she got up quickly, "What are we waiting for?" She asked urgently.

Once in the car Sam just couldn't speak and Davey didn't try to make her. She sat in the passenger's seat and watched as a few fresh rain drops splattered themselves against the window. Sam felt like crying, but then she realized she didn't even know who was in the hospital to begin with, she hadn't bothered to ask. She didn't care it was one of their friends. It was probably Danny.

Davey parked the black eclipse in the hospital parking lot that was to the left of the large gray building with many floors.Sam stared up at the sign on the front with a large red H as the now heavy rain poured around it causing a strange glow. Sam followed Davey like a lost chid as he walked towards the enterance.

Inside Sam looked around at the white lobby filled with people. There were many sad faces and a few collective people who looked so relieved. She shook at the coldness of the room on her wet body.

Sam's eyes fell on a woman who was being talked to by a doctor, he shook his head and she broke down in tears. The man sitting beside her wrapped her into a warm embrace but held back the tears glistening in her eyes. And for a moment in that couple Sam imagined the Fenton's reactions, as described by Jazz, to the night the police told them there was no real hope of ever finding Danny alive.

She moved closer to Davey for comfort. Sam hadn't even realized that Davey had been talking, she'd been deaf to everything but the couple.

"Come on Sam let's go sit down." Davey said gently and quietly, he took her hand to relax her and the two found a empty seats ajadcent to the sad couple.

Davey sat with his arm around Sam and muttered something about Smith coming soon. Sam kept her head turned away from the couple, they were so sad. "Davey what's going on?" Sam finally asked in a dull whisper.

"Jade and Smith were hurt." He answered.

"What about Danny?"

"I don't know they said no one by that name was admitted in tonight, but it was mentioned that someone else had been at the scene where Jade and Smith were found. But they couldn't find that person." Davey explained.

They sat in silence until they saw a nurse walking along side a familar man that had a limp, a sling, and a large bandage above his right eyebrow. The nurse pointed to Sam and Davey and the man went towards them.

"Hey guys." He greeted tiredly as he sat beside Sam.

"Smith! You're ok!" Sam explained giving him a light hug.

"Yup look guys I got stitches on my leg and my face, pretty badass huh? Girls dig battle scars." Smith laughed.

Sam gave him a warm smile but Davey was not half so happy. "Smith you got to tell us what happened."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "With you hurt and Jade hurt and another friend missing we've got to get the facts."

"Who said I was even with Danny." Smith defended quickly.

"We never said anything about Danny." Davey pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Smith smacked his head with his unharmed arm. Sam gasped at the thought of what Davey told her. "Smith where is he? What happened?" She demanded.

"Well ok. First I guess I can tell you I was the guy on the bike who told Danny to come with me. Yes we've been working together since before Sam started looking for him. Of couse then I didn't know his last name, and I didn't learn it until Sam...er introduced him to me.Let me tell you that was an awkward moment." Smith stopped to look at them, their faces told him to get back to the point.

"Yeah so today those guys were after Jade and Danny was the only person who could help, so I had him come down tothe docks where I knew my brother would be. We were able to stop the attack and get a little beat up, but those cowards retreated when this weird thing came along. It floated like I don't even know what, but it was after Danny and all I remember was being hit by some big bright flash then be woken up by some paramedics.And that is all I know." Smith finished explaining.

"Thank you Smith. Danny said he used to live in some old apartment building do you know where that is?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah that's where we used to meet up." Smith answered.

"Can you give me the adress, there are some things I want to get from there." Sam said.

"Uh ok, got a pen?" Smith asked and Davey handed him one.

Smith wrote the adress down on Sam's hand and Sam got up. "Look guys I got to go. Give me a call when you get word on Jade." Sam snatched the keys from Davey went outside to the car.

Sam drove as fast as she could without being erratic, she was in a rush but she had to be careful because of the heavy rain. Was the forcast even calling for rain? Finally Sam drove in through a dreay and poor looking neighborhooda lot of thehouses were condemed and others were just poorly upkept.

Sam looked up at the building in which Danny used to live, it was condemed as well. The place looked like it had survived the ravages of war, but was about to fall over. Windows were broken and others were borded up.

Sam carefully made her way in and walked through the place. The bottom floor consisted of a staircase that looked like it would collapse soonand a door leading to the bottom room. She tried the door, and just like she thought it looked like someone had been living in here for quite sometime.

She looked around a few of her cds and magazines she had been featured in were on an old table and the dirty floor. Sam saw a battery powered clock and a few electrical appliances hanging around, Sam had to wonder where he was getting the power to work those things. Maybe he was linked to somebodies house, Danny could've done it easily without anyone knowing.

Walking around Sam found an old photoalbum from highschool. He must've left it behind when he moved in with her. When she bent down to pick it up loose notebookpapers fell out and hit the gray dusted floor. Casually the gothic woman picked them up and looked them over.

"Danny wrote poetry?" She asked aloud.

She didn't want to read them at this moment but she tucked them into her pocket for safe keeping. After a full scavenge of the dirty place Sam didn't find what she was looking for. She'd hoped he'd had weapons here but she wondered if he had brought them with him. So she went back into the dark nighttime rain.

She was going to check home and see if he had returned. She drove in silence when her eyes caght sight of the docks where Jade and Smith were found, the bright yellow police tape surrounded the area and two policemen looked like they were about to leave.

Sam slowed the car and parked off to the side and moved near some empty boxes to listen to their conversation.

"Looks like whoever else was injured isn't going to be found." A man with fire red hair that curled out from under his hat said.

"Yup looks like the rain washed away most of the blood, too bad seems like that person had a deep injury. They also could be the person who started all this." Another one with brown hair added nodding.

"We'll see if a body turns up tomorrow." The red head said with a shrug and they got into their cruisers and drove away.

Sam had her fist clenched below her chin as she listened and one word escaped her mouth in a sharp fearful whisper. "Danny."

* * *

There we go all. Another chapter just for you.Who here loves cliffies like I do? Oh and thanks to deadzonedragon I finally havethe next chapter for Fallen Out almost finsihed. AsI explained already before my computer crashed and that's why it took so long. 


	12. Revelations of the SemiConscious

His head was throbbing as were other areas of his body, most of which stung. Cold pellets dropped onto his body falling extra hard on the areas the hurt the most, mainly his chest. Blurs of the last events slowly came back to him in clips. He kept his eyes shut to try and make sense of everything.

He knew he was in pain. That was all he was able to decipher at first, pain excruciating pain. He wanted it to go away. Another flash of memory, Jade. Oh right there were other people with him, Smith. What happened to them was what he was trying to remember. There was himself, and wait himself! That was the key it was...

He couldn't continue the thought, something touched him and he was shocked out of all his thoughts. He groaned, he hoped it was one of the men he was with, or Sam, or even a paramedic. Someone to help him.

"Is he alive?" A muffled man's voice asked, from what Danny heard it was deep and scratchy, not like one he knew or really felt safe with.

"Yeah he appears to be." That one was a female's voice, it was soft and gentle. She sounded young where as the man sounded old. "Can you hear us Mr?"

Mr, what a strange thing to be called, but Danny could so he decided to let them know he was infact alive. Opening his eyes proved a harder battle than previously thought. But after a few tries Danny was able to regain focus on the two people hovering over them.

It was dark and rain began falling into his eyes the second he regained vision. He blinked and few times and made them clear. He was right the girl was young perhaps seventeen or sixteen. The man was not old but he certainly sounded like a man in his fourties, he was infact around the age of the girl, seventeen or eighteen would be Danny's guess.

They didn't look like much help. They couldn't help him, he had to go and find out where Jade and Smith were. Trying to move cause him great difficulty, the girl shook her head.

"You shouldn't move." She warned kindly her eyes were looking at his chest.

Danny looked down and saw a light blue coat over him, it was turning a crimson red. Yeah this was bad. Now Danny was faced with yet another challenge, talking. He had to communicate with the two teens who seemed a little scared. They weren't used to finding someone bleeding on the pavement like Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were.

How he wished they were here. He tried so hard to speak but he was already losing the consciousness he tried so hard to gain. He wondered if help was coming or if those kids had just found him.

"Trent do something go get help!" The girl shouted to the black haired boy boy.

Danny watched him take off running, they didn't own a cell phone. He was damn glad the boy was a fast runner. The brown haired girl looked at him with worry, she seemed to have a good grip on what was going on. Well, it could've been worse, he could've woken up alone.

--------------------------

Sam who had been searching for clues like the little detective she proved herself to be heard sirens. Sirens were common around this area, so she never quite jumped to suspicions like she would've in Amity Park.

With a sigh she decided to go back to the car, she wasn't going to find Danny anytime soon. And she still needed to focus on Jade. Sam put the key into the side of the door and unlocked, she felt like a failure for not being able to find a singleclue of Danny. She opened the door and sat in her seat.

She gripped the steering wheel with her keys still in hand. Without warning she let her head fall onto it and she began to cry. Danny wouldn't dissappear like that, he would notify them if he was around. Something was wrong really, really wrong. After a few minutes Sam's head was brought up by the insuferable blinking that had been disturbing her.

She squinted her eyes through the rainy night and noticed a few hundred feet away an ambulance was there. It was parked on the side of the road. The back doors were open which meant they were getting someone. Sam got out of the car and raced towards the scene. She stopped beside two teenagers.

There were boxes that looked like they had been moved and blood. "Kids who was that?" She asked as the paramedics wheeled the strecher with a person strapped to it, but she couldn't get a clear view of who.

"We didn't know him." The boy answered.

"What did he look like?" Sam questioned frantically.

"I don't know, black hair blue eyes. It's so dark out we couldn't get a good look."

"Wait you're Sam Manson, the singer." The boy named Trent exclaimed. "Was he a friend of your's?"

Sam nodded. "I think so."

Sam raced towards the ambulance and a disgruntled driver looked at her. "Excuse me Ms. you are going to have to back away." He said gruffly.

"But I think that's my friend." Sam protested. "Can I have a look? Please."

A woman came from behind and gave a quick thumbs up. "Let her Ralph, we don't know anything about this guy. Make it quick missy."

Sam jogged to the back and was given a quick look at the person held in the back. She got out to talk to the female paramedic.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yes, that is Daniel Fenton, he's my friend." Sam nodded, her eyes threanting to release tears.

"Ok we gotta make this quick you gotta give me his information." The paramedic said. "We got his name, we need his age. blood type, any allergies, do you know these?"

"Yes he's twenty four, he isn't allergic to anything, and his blood type is A negative." Sam answered.

"Thanks, we've got to get him tothe hospital before he looses more blood, you can check him in there or have a family member do it." The woman said and leaped into the back and shut the doors.

Sam watched it drive away before heading back to her own car. She stopped to thank the two teenagers for helping save Danny's life and she took their names so that she could properly reward them later. Sam got into the black car and put the keys in the ignition and began her drive back to the hospital.

* * *

Yay another update. I've noticed there is someone really hooked to my story cough cough deadzonedragon cough cough, I'm glad that people are taking active interest in this one cause I put a lot in it so it didn't suck like I thought it would. I gotta say I never thought people were going to enjoy it. Thank you guys for reviewing more later. 


	13. Starting Over, Moving Forward

Sam Manson made it to the hospital in record time. Danny Fenton did not, infact there was an accident so to say. The paramedics and Danny were gone. The ambulance had been tipped over and was found charred in a ditch. The police investigated the crime scene but found no leads as to why, so it was later just passed off as a freak accident. Jade and Smith recovered from their injuries but were both unable to clear up what caused the whole mess.

Sam of course, was beside herself with greif at the tragic loss, as was all of Danny's aquaintences. Sam produced one last album in dedication to Danny before she broke apart her band Induced Chaos. She then announced she was going to move back to her hometown. Davey Havok, roommate and best friend of Sam couldn't stand to see her go. So he split from his band for her.

The two began a relationship and were married two years later on in October. It was a beautiful wedding in which all the friends and family attended happily. Sam and Davey's band members played for them, and they both reside inside Sam's old mansion that her parents gave to them while they moved down to Florida.

------------------

"Awake again sweetheart?" Davey asked as he walked sleepily to the living room. "Something wrong?"

Sam was sitting on the window seat just watching the snow fall into place among their sparkling brothers. She shook her head and continued to gaze off into the darkness. Her husband sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I wonder sometimes Davey where he is." Sam mused.

"Don't we all?" He said quietly. "Sam I'm sure he's somewhere much better. Free from all the fith and dirt of this mad world. But somehow he's still with us."

"I know, I just feel so bad because a part of me loves him. Am I being unfaithful?"

"No, you'll always love him, you love me too. You just have a reserved love that he'll never know and you'll never get to express, that's why he's on your mind."

"Jazz..."Sam muttered.

"I'm am not Jazz." Davey proclaimed defensively. "Although she was so incredibly smart."

"Kinda like you." Sam cooed and tickled his nose. She then sighed and fell into his arms and continued to gaze out the window while Davey held her close, she would always wonder...

------------------

A young man sat hunched over at the bus stop, so as to gain some heat from his tattered gray jacket. He rubbed his blue gloves together and shivered as more cold flakes feel on him. He was twenty minutes from his home town and he was planning on never being this close again.

He had a lot runnign through his mind. He made so many mistakes that two people had actually died because of him. His "future" self had been behind the whole mess, and he never told anyone. He ran away from home six years ago because he couldn't destroy his past, and he nearly risked the love of his life and his friends for it all. That's when he decided that enough was enough. He had decided long ago to put an end to his real identity, and start fresh.

His blue eyes fell on his watch and then he looked down the dead streets. The bus seemed to be extremely slow this cold night. He shivered again. Soon a young child of fifteen came up and sat on the bench with him. She had a backpack and a jacket and she sat silently.

The man examined her and knew she was of the punk culture from the red mohawk on her head. She fingered her Ipod lazily with her black and white gloves and switched to a song that he got a glimpse of.

_Induced Chaos, Honored Tragedy_

He'd never heard that song before, it made him wonder. The girl caught his eyes and nodded slightly in his direction.

"You ever hear of 'em?" She asked cooly with a thick Boston accent.

"Yeah. I've never heard that song before." He answered with a shrug, curious if she would give him an explanation.

"It's from their new and last cd. Which is like a dedication album to some love she had that died. It's really depressing, but really amazing and beautiful." The girl explained.

"Tragic." Danny muttered he laughed on the inside, knowing it was for him.

"Yup, they had like this picture in the cd booklet of this guy and he kinda looks like you. But he's dead."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah.God it's like some freaky twin thing going on here." She said and reached into her bag and pulled out the pamplet, "See for yourself."

Danny looked at the paper and smirked, sure enough there was his picture with her and Davey. He smiled and laughed a bit. The girl folded the pamplet and stuffed it back into her bag. "I don't really believe in ghosts, but that Sam Havok has got me questioning a lot of things. And you got me questioning things too."

"Do I now?" Danny quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you a ghost?" She asked suddenly and bluntly. "It's not that I really think they exsist or anything it's just that I gotta know for sure cause it's just one of those feelings."

"I guess you could call me that." Danny grinned and laughed lightly, almost sending chills through the poor girl she stared wide eyed at him as the bus slowly rolled up.

"Getting on?" Danny asked.

"Uhhh..."The girl couldn't answer.

"Well that's ok, I'll just fly there then." Danny smirked and made himself intangible. The girl grabbed her things and stumbled to the bus with an expression of utter disbelief.

After all the whole ghost answer wasn't infact a lie, he was technicaly ghost, halfghost. He know knew everything he ever needed to know. After hearing Sam's new last name he realized that she had moved on. He knew his family and friends would pick up after him. He was sudden;y filled with a spurt of ecstacy, what he was doing was ok.

And the world thought he was dead any. It was time for him to start a new life. Danny decided that Danny Fenton from that day on was no longer in exsistence. As he floated off to his new life in some far off place.

* * *

I hate myself for doing this to you guys who loved this story and reviewied it. And I had wonderful plans for this but most of my ideas I lost, and yes I even wrote them down but I still lost them. This ending was sort of similar to what I wanted but I just couldn't get back into this story like I hoped. Stupid old computer who crashed and burned and left me almost a whole summer without ideas. I loved this story too, and I am ever regretful that I had to let it go this way, there wont be a squeal I just lost the drive for this story and if I couldn't find a way to put it down nicely then there is no way that I could EVER try reviving it. And because I did work so hard on this so I couldn't delete the whole thing. Feel free to throw things at me.

But be joyful because if you read Fallen Out I'm glad to report that I can save it since it wasnt too far into plot. But I still feel soooo bad for this I'm soo sorry. And I thank you all so much for reviewing on my chapters you always made my day.


End file.
